


Please leave me alone, Bill!

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper's sick of it, M/M, Stalker Bill, Stalking, Yandere Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Dipper can't believe that this is happening to him. He just wants it to end. He wants to believe that this is just some horrible nightmare, but when he opens his eyes then he realises that this is the cruel reality. He'll never get away from that monster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am finally back with another Yandere BillDip one-shot! I really hope you will enjoy!

Dipper was truly scared. His life had turned into a real nightmare. Can he even call this a life? This was no way to live. Constantly being on the edge, not even one moment of peace. Why didn't he see the signs? Why didn't he see how truly insane that monster was, before he stepped into a relationship with him.

Maybe if he could've seen that, then he could have prevented this from happening. This horrible nightmare from happening. 

It had started so perfect. That Monster in Disguise had swept him right off his feet with his flattering and compliments. He was so nice. He was so caring towards him. But then slowly it had turned from a paradise to hell on earth. 

He started to become so possessive. He couldn't meet with his friends. He couldn't meet with his family anymore. He couldn't even see his twin anymore. He claimed that they were a threat to their love, and that they would be good enough with just the two of them.

He didn't believe him from the start, but with his sweet words he made him believe him, and at the start he trusted him. 

But then he finally came to his senses when he couldn't even go outside anymore. He escaped at night when he was sure he was sleeping. He ran back to his family and he hoped that it was the end of that nightmare. 

Of course that didn't turn out like he wanted. He started receiving calls. He started receiving threatening messages. Of course he blocked the numbers, but that monster always got new numbers and the hell started once more. 

He followed him everywhere he went. His work where he had also gotten into. So now he could even see him at work. When he left work he always came away with him as his shift ended at the same time as him. The most terrifying part was that most of the time he didn't say anything to him. Only grinned at him. 

He looked at him exactly like a predator would look at his prey. Every relationship he had gotten into the person had just broke up with him. He knew that Bill was behind it all. He had sent hundreds of messages to him, saying that  _"No one will ever love you like I love you Pinetree. Nobody will have you besides me. Nobody."_

He was close to a brink of Insanity. He was to afraid to call the police. What could they even do? Bill had never physically hurt him. There was nothing they could do. 

Even now that he was laying in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He heard his phone ring. He knew who it was. Bill. That horrible monster. He picked the phone up, knowing that Bill would hurt his family if he didn't pick up. He took a shaky breath and pressed answer. 

**_"_ ** _P-Please leave me alone Bill."_

**_"You know I can't do that, my Sapling~! I love you to much to ever do that!"_ **

_"This isn't love! This is obsession Bill!"_

**_"Now Now~ You need to stop saying that. You just don't understand love. Come to the window. I want to see you."_ **

__

He took another shaky breath, and stepped towards the window. His eyes widening with fear once more when he saw that monster.

_"Go away!"_

That monster just grinned at him and waved at him. 

_**"I'll never go away. Not until you come back to me."** _

_"I'll never come back to an monster!"_

**_"Pinetree, we've been over this I'm not a monster. I'm your Guardian Angel. I'll protect you until I die."_ **

_"Y-You're Crazy!"_

**_"Crazy for you, My Pinetree~"_ **

_"I hate you!"_

**_"I love you~"_ **

 

 _He_ ended the call, and went back to his bed, pulling his legs close to his chest as tears started streaming down his cheeks. He wanted this to end. He just wanted to live normally again. 

_"P-Please leave me alone..."_

He wouldn't. He knew that. He would be stuck with this monster from now to forever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
